IFind out
by Roxie i do byte
Summary: This is the sequel to icrush read icrush or you will be confused
1. Chapter 1

_Sam and Carly find out what happened to Freddie in ICrush_

_Sequel to ICrush _

_I do not own Icarly and it's Characters_

_And here is I Find Out_

_Outsiders P.O.V_

The sun shines on a couple who are wrapped around each other in bed she is face down on the pillow snoring lightly with one arm slung over his waist. The boy leaned on his elbow watching her as he ran his fingers through her long blonde hair that stopped right in the middle of her back leaving her skin exposed to his touch. As he was trailing his fingers down her spine she started to squirm "Seriously, I haven't left this room since we told carly on Friday Fred weird you cant still be…. She trailed off as he rolled on top of her pressing himself into her leg and she realized he could and was ready to "Omg" she gasped as he slipped easily into her and started slowly moving in and out setting a hyper sensitive pace. He takes her hips in his hands and tilts her hips to go deeper as she moaned "Fredddddiiiiiie" she started to lift her hips to get closer faster but he held her down "no nice and easy Sam no rushing this has to hold us all day, love" he pulled out till the tip of his penis was the only thing inside her and then surged in to her feeling her contract around his as she wiggled closer soon both their breathing was shallow and they were covered in sweat. When he felt her start to tremble and gasp he increased his movements slightly while he bit his lip to keep from exploding soon he reached between them and rubbed her clit in circles causing her to let out a shrill scream as she started to clench around him he began to pound into her until he couldn't take it anymore he exploded into her. As his blood started to cool he smiled down at her

"Hey I was thinking we could skip school and stay here"

"Ummm sorry I have to go school" she said not looking him in the eye

"What you hate school Sam what's up"

"Nothing "she said as she sat up and wiped him off her with a wet wipe that was on the side of his bed

"Sam tell me the truth you're my girl no lies bai"

"Then tell me what happened on Friday Freddie" she said as she drew a pair of beige Capri's over her hips and sat down to pull on her purple converses

"Sam that's different and you know it why can't you just leave it alone "

"Because someone hurt you Fred dork and your mine mama protects her own" She added a t-shirt that was purple with a green monster on it with I Eat Brains written on it in black

"Are you going to get dressed?"

"No I'm not going my mom comes back from her trip tomorrow so this is my last day of freedom"

"Huh I don't even want to think about your mom right now she'll probably have an aneurysm when she finds out about us

Sam in a impression of Freddie's mom "O Freddie you cant have a girl friend their evil "she snickers

"My mom does not sound like that Sam "

Ok well she cut off as her phone rang "hey it's carly"

"Hey Carly what' up o k I'm coming you sure you not coming "

Nope he said laying on the bed naked his penis twitched as he stared at her "

"You're like a machine dude she said as she sauntered over to him she bent over him letting her hair graze his face he fisted his hand in her hair and drew her down to take her mouth with his nipping at her bottom lips then licking it to take the sting away. She leaned back and pushed him down slithering down to see him semi erect she leaned in and kissed the head making him grow instantly and then with a laugh she jumped off the bed and ran for the door "damnithat's not fair come back and finish what you start "

"Later baby she called over her shoulder as she moved past his living room and out the front door to where Carly was waiting for her "You're happy huh"

"Yea I am now lets go find out what happened to my man "Sam said with an edge to her voice

.

Bam! "Sam if you knock him unconscious he can't tell you anything "carly drawled

"What happened on Friday "

"Freddie asked me not to say anything Sam"

"Gibby tell me what happened to my boyfriend" Sam said through gritted teeth

Gibby's eyes widened as he looked at Sam she looked pissed but also sad

"Ok I'll tell you but don't tell Freddie who told you"

Flashback Gibby's P.O.V

'_Hey Freddie what are you doing here"_

_Helping the A.V club with their equipment you" as he rummaged through locker_

"_Didn't have anything else to do"_

_Bang the doors behind Freddie flew open three guys walked through laughing they were dressed in baggy jeans and button down shirts' over muscle shirts _

"_Well well what do we have here two nerds "said the one who' shirt was black and gold_

"_Tommy that's the boy who's always with that girl you were talking bout" said the boy in blue_

"_Your right Kev" _

_Who asked Freddie closing his locker?_

"_The blonde with the nice ass" said Tommy _

"_Sam asked Gibby but stopped when Freddie nudged him_

"_Yea Sam I'd like to bend her over and do things to her " _

_Freddie just picked up his bag and shrugged_

_Tommy narrowed his eyes and smirked "O sorry you tapping that my bad "_

_Gibby opened his mouth but shut it when he looked at Freddie who was starting to breathe a little heavy _

_Kev nudged the boy standing next to him" look Griffin he's getting all hot and bothered you know that girl don't you "_

_Griffin just shrugged and nodded to Freddie "let's just go yall no reason to stay around"_

"_Oh come on you two yall don't want to share the I carly girls you probably bang them together up were you record the show" Tommy laughed _

_Kev smirked "No reason to get your panties in a bunch they aren't nothing but a couple sluts"_

_Griffin tackled Kev to the ground and straddling him he grabbed him by the collar "Don't talk about Carly like that"_

"_Come on sluts are sluts get over it as long as you fuck um what's the big deal_

_Tommy went to push Griffin off Kev when he was tapped on the shoulder he turned and got a fist in the face he staggered back but recovered and he pushed Freddie into a locker and punching him in the face with his ring cutting Freddie in the forehead but  
Freddie just kicked him in the gut and brought him to the ground punching the guy in the face over and over until gibby and griffin pulled him off "Cam down man" gibby said " Never talk about Sam like that or Carly you jerk you stay away from them . _

_Carly's P.O.V_

Silence

Sam turned and walked out the building I could guess were she was going I pulled out my cell after thanking gibby and I sent a text that was going to well I don't know what it was going to do but who am I to think things through

Please come to my house I'll meet you there, C

I was pacing back and forth "why_ had he done it gotten into a fight for me with his friends after what I had said about him_ "

Knock Knock I took a deep breathe and went to open the door there he was

"You wanted to see me "

"I wanted to say thanks for what you did on Friday you didn't' have to" she said with her eyes on his face

He looked at her with a gleam in his eye "yes I did no body talks about my ... um I mean about you like that

I smiled and watched him as I walked up to him "Thank you "I told him and giving into temptation I went onto my tippy toes and kissed him When he didn't respond I backed up and blushing "Soooorrrryyy I'm so sorry maybe you should go" He just stared at me "ok I'll go bye" Turning to flee I started up the stairs when I felt a hand wrap around my waist

"Where do you think your going "griffin growled?

"To put my head through a wall "I said as I struggled to get out of his grasp

I stilled when he turned me around "well you're going to have to do that later" Bringing me closer to him "what am I going to do now that I have to do it later"

He grinned and said "Me"

Freddie's P.O.V

Sitting on my bed at my computer editing some sound bites I waited for Sam and Carly to get home from school. "_God I can't believe it Sam was my girlfriend and all because of a fight I hope she doesn't find out about the fight but who am I kidding she's probably beating it out of gibby she's going to be so mad _A knock at the door had Freddie getting up from his computer and going to the door "Who is .." I stopped as I opened the door and saw Sam "Hey:

'Hey "She said as she stared at me

"Why couldn't you just tell me"

"Your going to break up with me aren't you"

I started to feel better when I saw her mouth fall open and her beautiful eyes fill with confusion "_Maybe she wasn't mad"_

Sam's P.O.V

"Ok for a boy genius you are an idiot why would I break up with you"

"Because you don't need anyone trying to protect you. You tell me that all the time when I try to stand up for you and this time I actually fought someone. "

I smiled "I know, its ok "I closed the door and launched myself at him. He was just so damn cute standing there all worried with his faced bruised cause some guy was talking shit about me

I wrapped my legs around his waist and pressed my mouth to his "I love you Fredward Benson" sucking his bottom lip in my mouth we fell onto the couch and he shifted to work his hands under my shirt "God Freddie"

Outside P.O.V,

They were so wrapped up in each they never heard the keys in the door or heard the door open so they missed the priceless expression of Freddie's mothers face when she saw her baby boy wrestling with Samantha Puckett in a physical way. She let out a shrill scream.

Carly's P.O.V

They were on her couch kissing like they had that first time when Spencer had caught them when she heard a weird noise like a scream lifting her head she asked griffin "did you hear that " "No" he said trying to pull her back "Stop baby listen"

He shrugged and did as she asked 'What is that "Before they could get up and check they heard a loud bang. What was that?


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everybody first I want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorite, or alerted my stories. I was very surprised at your responses and happy that you liked my Icarly stories. Second sorry if you thought this was another chapter but I wanted to let you guys know a couple things: I going to be starting another set of one-shot stories based around glee with cross-over's from other TV shows and movies. Also I am going to continue my Icarly stories again they are all one-shots so if you have any of my stories on story alert you might want to change them to author alerts. I AM ONLY DOING ONE SHOTS. For any one who actually read my harry potter story I'm not going to add anything until I get some reviews so I can see if its confusing and if anyone actually wants me to continue that story. So Thanks again for reading my stories.


End file.
